


Exotic

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Twincest, reward fic, sex work au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: What's better than a pair of twins up on the dance stage? Nothing, especially when it'sthesetwins.





	Exotic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzipenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/gifts).



> Reward fic for fuzipenguin  
> Prompt: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker: "They can tell us turn down / Never been louder  
> They can try and shut us out /But we shine brighter  
> Just a bit different, so resilient / Win or lose just admit that you’re feeling it" ('Shook!' by Sylar)
> 
>  
> 
> ...I do not know how I got here from that prompt. *shrug*

The spotlights are hot as always and the stage is sticky from one of the patrons spilling a drink, but the oddly reverent hush that falls over the crowd when they step onto it is as uplifting as one of Sideswipe’s crooked grins or getting a tip large enough for a trip to the detailing shop on the next level up. 

He knows they’re starting, lusting for what they can’t touch, and when they started at the club that would have made him hide behind his twin until Sideswipe finally dragged him out into the light for everyone to see. Now, he wants them to stare. He and Sideswipe are the most beautiful people in the room.

“Knock ‘em dead, mechs,” Slipstream whispers from the behind the curtain. Then she starts the music for their performance.

Tonight, they have a set of dancing poles on the stage. He and Sideswipe have learned a new routine for them, one that their colleagues assure them is hot enough to melt titanium, and the red mech makes his way toward one with a sexy swing of his hips. 

Sunstreaker almost wishes he was in the crowd so that he could watch his brother all night. These moments before his cue to move to his own pole will never, ever be enough.

Sideswipe grabs his pole and spins around, once, twice, three time and that’s Sunstreaker’s cue. He makes his way onto the stage with a slow summersault that will give everyone watching a good view of his legs all the way up to his panel. 

The crowd erupts in cheers.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sideswipe can’t help but turn to look at his twin when the crowd starts cheering. Sunstreaker is the most beautiful mech he’s ever seen, and in this job they’ve both seen a lot of beautiful mechs, and he will never miss a chance to watch him perform. They view he gets, of those long powerful legs and the interface array panel that he had coated lightly with glitter before their set, makes his mouth feel dry and his spike ache. 

They might split the tips, but the crowd is here for his beautiful brother and he knows it. But that’s all right, because Sideswipe is, too.

Sideswipe catches Sunstreaker around the waist as his twin flips into range. The crowd’s cheers get louder--and a few shanix hit the stage--as he uses Sunstreaker’s momentum to flip him up onto his shoulders. He presses a kiss to Sunstreaker’s abdominal plates as he passes, a deviation from their actual choreography but one that makes a few more shanix fly their way. 

Hopefully they like the set enough that the tips keep coming and neither of them will have to take a client or two for private dances. 

Then Sunstreaker's legs are wrapping around his head and that glittering golden panel is being pressed to his face and Sideswipe has to focus on the dance or he’ll void their contract by interfacing his brother right there on stage.

The roar of the crowd is muffled by Sunstreaker’s legs now, but somehow Sideswipe can still feel their energy. He braces hsi twin with one hand on Sunstreaker’s back, and then begins a seductive turn around the pole again.

He doesn’t even notice how hot it is under the spotlights anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
